pokemonreburstfandomcom-20200215-history
Rend
Rend (Japanese: レンド) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST. He is an old friend of Ryouga's father, Garyuu, and fought alongside him in the past. Appearance Personality Background Plot Rend first appears in his village where he stops one of the residents from beating up Yappy. After Yappy is put down, the Compass of Light he is holding reacts to Rend, revealing him to be an owner of a Burst Heart; Yappy then decides to follow the man. After sneaking around, Yappy notices that Rend has disappeared after walking into an alley. Suddenly, Rend appears behind Yappy, reveals his Burst form, a Boldore, and proceeds to attack him. Before any damage can be done, Yappy is found by an angry Ryouga. Furious at Yappy for stealing the Compass Ryouga kicks him in the face and goes to battle against Rend. The two have a short battle where Rend eventually overwhelms Ryouga with his powerful techniques and deals a powerful strike to Ryouga, defeating him. Rend reveals that he knows Ryouga's father, Garyuu, and offers to train Ryouga in gaining better control over his Burst. Ryouga, Miruto, and Yappy are all invited to his house and they stay the night there. The next day, Ryouga begins his training; Rend, in his Burst form, deals a powerful blow to the back of Ryouga's head, knocking him unconscious. He reveals that he did so in order to actually send Ryouga inside of his own Burst Heart and while the boy treks inside, Rend reveals that he and Garyuu had fought Great Gavel in the past. After Ryouga finishes his training and wakes up, Rend decides to have a sparring match with him in order to test his newly obtained strength. Ryouga proves to be several times stronger thanks to him connecting with his Zekrom. Suddenly, Rend is shot in the back by one of the Seven Warriors of Great Gavel, Zengai, and is knocked unconscious while the man attempts to steal his Burst Heart. With his new powers, Ryouga easily blasts away Zengai and takes Rend to his home so he can be healed. Rend soon wakes up and finds his children and wife worrying about him. After a talk with Ryouga, Rend decides to entrust his Burst Heart to him and they say their goodbyes. Pokémon Powers & Abilities 'Burst' As a user of Burst, Rend can use many of the abilities of the Pokémon he combines with, his Boldore. With the power of Boldore, he can control the earth, allowing him to create powerful weapons with stones. His defense is powerful enough to allow him to easily take a hit with stride and counter-attack as if nothing had hit him at all. Though his defense is great, it can be broken if the attack he takes is powerful enough. 'Known techniques' *'Rolling Stone '(Japanese: 回転岩石, literally Revolution Rock, read as ローリングストーン, Rolling Stone). Rend roars loudly and glows with energy, causing rocks to rise up from the ground and combine into a large boulder. Rend then causes the boulder to spin and drops it down on his opponent. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Burst Warriors